


Revelations

by Saavik2017



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavik2017/pseuds/Saavik2017
Summary: Imagine Lennier confesses his love for Delenn right at the beginning of season 2 when she contemplates her new form in the mirror after her transformation.





	Revelations

Lennier: “Delenn?”, he said with hesitation in his voice as she looked at her newfound self in the mirror.

Delenn: “Yes?”

Lennier: “I love you.”

Delenn: “I know”.

Then she turned around and faced her loyal friend Lennier who was looking down, embarrassed about what he just said. “Look at me, Lennier,” she said and as he did, Delenn caressed his face tenderly and he closed his eyes and gave into her touch. Lennier couldn’t believe that he had just confessed his long lasting love for Delenn but on the other hand he was glad he did. “And I love you,” she replied and kissed him on the lips devotely and slowly. Lennier kissed her back shyly. “I am relieved you told me,” Delenn whispered as she placed soft kisses on Lennier’s neck. “I loved you from the moment I met you,” Lennier confessed once more, still unbelieving that Delenn reciprocated his feelings. 

In response, she took his hands in hers, as she had done many times before reassuring him in her gentle voice that everything will be fine. “Come with me,” she said softly and took him by the hand. Lennier sat down on the side of her bed, watching Delenn with anticipation as she began to undress before him. She proceeded to take off his clothes, watching her hands do their magic. Lennier looked up at her with excitement, unable to do anything and frozen in the moment. “Close your eyes, Lennier,” he heard Delenn’s voice whisper as he let her take control. He had dreamed of this moment many times and now it finally came true. 

Then Lennier felt her skin on his skin and eventually managed to raise his hands and caress her beautiful long hair. She took his hand in hers and kissed it tenderly. “You’re mine, Lennier”, she said. “And I am yours. Always. Delenn.” 

She then proceeded to make sweet love to him which seemed to last forever and Lennier was losing himself and the world was fading away. When he came to, he held her in his arms and felt her heartbeat.


End file.
